


Slate

by CripWonk



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CripWonk/pseuds/CripWonk
Summary: This is a part of the Twelvetide Drabble challenge benefitting the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategy.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Slate

“Blow out your candle Jenny” Sister Norbertine commanded. Jenny blew out the candle on her birthday cupcake. She wished no to be humiliated when she went to the blackboard to compete with other kids to solve an arithmetic problem correctly the fastest.

The next day sister announced that Jenny along with seven other students should go to the board for a math race.

Jenny heard the slate whisper softly as she wrote down the numbers that Sister called out. “You are smart. I am safe and I trust you.” Jenny always got the problem right the fastest after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Twelvetide Drabble challenge benefitting the Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategy.


End file.
